logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Geoffrey's Toy Box
Children's Discount Supermarts (Children's Supermart) 1955-1965 1965-1967 Toys "R" Us! (stylized as Toys "Я" Us!) 1967-1971 In 1967, the company decided to use the “'Toys "Я" Us!'” name more than the Children’s Supermarts name. The name contained 8 characters and in different colors: The “T” is blue, the “O” is green, the “Y” is purple/violet, the first “S” is dark blue, the “"Я"” is dark purple/violet, the “U” is light blue, the second “S” is orange, and the “!” is green. 1969-1972 Two years later, the color has changed: Now the “T“ and “"Я"” become orange, the “O” and “U” are green, the “Y” and the second “S” are purple/violet, and the first “S” and the “!” are blue. 1972-1975 Toys "R" Us (stylized as Toys "Я" Us) 1975-1976 In 1975, the “!” became invisible blank thus becoming simply, “'Toys "R" Us'” this time shortened to 7 characters. The color was also changed as well: The “T” and the second “S” both became red, the “O” became orange, the “Y” and “U” in green, the first “S” in purple/violet, and the “"Я"” in yellow. This was short-lived. 1976-1980 In 1976, the color was changed again: The “T” became blue again as well as the “"Я"”, the “O” remains orange, the “Y” and “U” were made brighter in color, and the first “S” becomes red like the second “S”, which also remains that color. 1980-1985 Five years later, the color once again changed: The “T” is red again, the “O” is now yellow, the “Y” and the second “S” are blue, the first “S” is magenta, the “"Я"” is green, and the “U” is orange. TRU 70s-80s.jpeg 1985–2018 Five more years later, the color again changed. This however uses the color from the 1975 logo, except that the first “S” remains magenta from the 1980 logo. This was still used in tandem with the next two logos below, but it was gradually phasing out as most got replaced and/or remodeled with the 2007 logo despite some stores still keeping this logo. It completely disappeared for good in 2018 following its bankruptcy. 1997logo.jpg|3D version 1998-2018 Photo needed In 1998, a blue star was added to the "Я" and the “Toys” and “Us” were spaced out. The color remains on the letters. Like the last logo, this was still used in tandem with the 1985 and 2007 logos despite most of them having the new logo on their storefront. Other locations still continued to use this logo until it closed due to bankruptcy. 2007-2018, 2019-present! In 2007, a new logo was introduced. Here, the color changed for the first time in 22 years. Here, the “T” and the second “S” are now in the same color as the first “S”, the “Y” and “U” are a bit lighter, and the “Я” became blue again. The size of the letters now alternates. Also, the quotation marks were removed from the “Я” for the very first time in its entire history. The blue star is now smaller, white, and is moved to inside the “Я”. Toys “R” Us's mascot, Geoffrey the Giraffe, also updated itself to have a new redesign completely different from the past (see below) In 2018, Toys “R” Us had filed for bankruptcy and because of that, all 3 logos got discontinued, but in 2019, they announced a new brand replacing Geoffrey LLC with Tru Kids, and "at least two" new Toys “R” Us stores will reopen for Christmas 2019 using this logo, with the other 2 logos being gone for good. More stores will open for 2020! Geoffrey's Toy Box 2018-present (Kroger stores) Favicons 1965-1975 1975-1988 Around the time the "!" was invisible and became Toys "R" Us, Geoffrey the Giraffe, the mascot, was redesigned to have a more friendlier appearance towards children. 1988-1999 When Toys "R" Us changed to its then-current color around this time, Geoffrey was also slightly redesigned to become one of the then-current most familiar mascots of this time. 1999-2001 Then when the blue star was added to the "Я" in 1999, Geoffrey once again slightly changed. This was short-lived, though. 2001-2013 In 2001, a big change was made to the giraffe for the very first time. Now Geoffrey has a live action appearance and lasted for six years until the new logo was introduced. 2013-2018, 2019-present! (Toys R Us), 2018-present (Geoffrey's Toy Box) Another big redesign from Geoffrey was introduced. Now Geoffrey is back to a cartoon, but has a more modern appearance and has animated differently. The spots on his neck was replaced with stars. It lasted for nine years until Toys "R" Us declared bankruptcy, but then returned in favor of Geoffrey's Toy Box. Category:Stores Category:Clothing Stores Just for Kids Category:Stores Just for Kids Category:Party Stores Category:Clothing Stores Category:Toys R Us Category:Game Stores Category:Baby Stores Category:Video Game Stores Category:Game Board Stores Category:Sport Stores Category:Halloween Costume Party Stores Category:Defunct Category:1948 Category:1957 Category:Japan Category:Canada Category:United States Category:United Kingdom Category:2018 Category:Australia